lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
6x04
et le Monstre Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky *N'apparaît pas dans cet épisode. |acteurs=L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Katey Sagal - Helen Norwood Suzanne Krull - Lynn Karnoff |co=Kenton Duty - Jeune Jacob Billy Ray Gallion - Randy Nations Eddie L. Cavett - Coursier Joshua Smith - Élève }} est le quatrième épisode de la saison 6 de LOST. Il a été diffusé le mardi 16 février 2010 sur ABC. « Locke » cherche de l'aide pour arriver à ses fins. Résumé Sur l'île Groupe d'Ilana : 28 novembre 2007 Ben se rend à l'intérieur du socle de la statue où Ilana pleure. Elle demande à Ben ce qui leur est arrivé et Ben répond que John Locke les a tous tués après s'être transformé en monstre de fumée noire. Il indique également que Locke a tué Jacob. Ilana demande où se trouve le corps de Jacob, et Ben lui répond que celui-ci a été consumé par le feu. Ilana remplit un sac avec les cendres de Jacob. Ben demande à Ilana pourquoi Locke a emmené Richard, celle-ci répond que « Locke » est parti recruter. Un crabe patrouille sur le front du corps de Locke. Il s'enfuit lorsque Frank recouvre le corps. Quand Sun dit à Ilana que le reste des Autres sont partis en direction du Temple, Ilana répond qu'ils doivent s'y rendre également pour des raisons de sécurité. Sun est sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'Ilana suggère que si son mari Jin est en vie, il doit probablement se trouver au Temple. Avant de partir, Sun demande à enterrer John Locke. thumb|270px|left|[[Locke est enterré.]] Alors que Ben, Ilana, Frank et Sun emmènent le corps de Locke dans le cimetière des survivants, Ben demande à Ilana pourquoi celle-ci a emmené ce corps jusqu'à la statue. Ilana répond qu'elle avait besoin de montrer aux autres quel imposteur était « Locke ». Puis Ben demande si ce dernier peut encore changer de forme, celle-ci répond que non et qu'il est coincé dans le corps de John. Au camp des survivants, le groupe creuse une tombe et y met le corps de John. Ilana demande aux autres s'ils veulent dire quelque chose . Seul Ben dit qu'il connaissait John, que Locke était un croyant, un homme de foi, et qu'il était un homme meilleur qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il ajoute qu'il est vraiment désolé de l'avoir tué. Ce qui surprend Sun et Ilana. Frank rebouche la tombe et marmonne que c'est l'enterrement le plus bizarre auquel il ait dû assister. « Locke » et James Ford : 29 novembre 2007 Le Monstre fait son chemin à travers l'île. Il arrive aux Baraquements, à la maison où se trouve de James, à l'intérieur de laquelle on entend de la musique rock. Il retourne à la jungle, où finalement le Monstre tombe sur un couteau gisant sur le sol. Le Monstre se transforme en John Locke, prend le couteau qu’il a trouvé et coupe la corde à laquelle Richard était accrochée, le faisant tomber par terre. Il lui dit qu'il est temps de parler. « Locke » donne à Richard de l'eau et lui dit qu'il veut ce qu'il a toujours voulu : que Richard l’accompagne. Richard se demande pourquoi il a pris l’apparence de Locke, et « Locke » l'informe que Locke pourrait se rapprocher de Jacob parce qu'il était un candidat. Richard semble déconcerté par cette réponse. « Locke » lui répond avec une ironie contenue, que Richard suivait Jacob sans savoir qui il suivait. « Locke » affirme ensuite que lui-même, n'aurait jamais gardé Richard dans l'obscurité. A nouveau, « Locke » demande à Richard de venir avec lui et promet de lui dire tout ce qu’il veut, mais Richard refuse fermement son offre. A ce moment, « Locke » voit un jeune garçon blond, dont les bras sont couverts de sang, apparaître derrière Richard dans la jungle. Richard ne semble pas voir le garçon. « Locke » demande une dernière fois à Richard de venir avec lui, en insistant sur le fait que les gens obtiennent rarement une seconde chance. Richard refuse encore, « Locke », un peu ébranlé après avoir vu le garçon, décide de partir seul et annonce à Richard qu’ils vont se revoir plus tôt qu'il ne le croit. « Locke » arrive à la maison de Sawyer, il entend résonner la chanson Search and Destroy de The Stooges, le volume à fond. En voyant « Locke » sous la forme de Locke, Sawyer ivre dit « Je croyais que vous étiez mort. » « Locke » lui répond : « Je le suis. » Sawyer verse un verre de whisky pour « Locke » et lui-même. « Locke » goûte, mais ne boit pas son verre. Sawyer affirme qu'il n’en a rien à foutre de qui c’est passé pour lui, et lui dit de boire son verre et de foutre le camp de la maison après. « Locke » lui répond que cela n'a jamais été sa maison, qu'il vient de vivre là pour une courte période. Sawyer dit qu'il ne croit pas qu’il est Locke, parce que le vrai Locke avait toujours peur alors que ce n'est pas le cas du Locke qui se trouve en face de lui. « Locke » dit que, si Sawyer vient avec lui, il peut lui fournir la réponse à la question la plus importante qui soit : « pourquoi sont-ils sur cette île ? » Après quelques hésitations, Sawyer accepte de l’accompagner. Durant leur promenade à travers la jungle, « Locke » demande pourquoi Sawyer n'est pas au Temple avec ses amis. Le mystérieux garçon apparaît dans la jungle de nouveau, mais cette fois, ses bras ne sont pas ensanglantés. Quand Sawyer remarque de l'enfant, « Locke » semble choqué que Sawyer puisse aussi le voir. « Locke » court après le garçon dans la jungle, finalement il tombe et en levant ses yeux, il trouve le garçon debout penché au dessus de lui. Le garçon dit à « Locke » qu’il connait les règles, et qu’il ne peut pas le tuer. A cela, « Locke » devient furieux, et s'exclame : « Ne me dit pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! » le jeune garçon s’en va, laissant « Locke » crier à nouveau la même phrase. Pendant ce temps, Richard arrive près de Sawyer et lui demande instamment d'aller au Temple, que « Locke » va le tuer. Mais Sawyer refuse et insiste en disant que « Locke » lui a promit des réponses. Richard tente de convaincre Sawyer, mais il entend « Locke » s'approcher d’eux, et s'enfuit dans la jungle. « Locke » demande à Sawyer avec qui il parlait et Sawyer répond « à personne ». Sawyer demande alors à « Locke » si il a rattrapé le garçon, « Locke » lui dit « Quel gosse ? » Sawyer conclut en disant « Bon, mettons-nous au travail. » Sawyer et « Locke » continuent de marcher, Sawyer lui demande si « Locke » lit et lui dit que son livre préféré est Des souris et des hommes de Steinbeck. « Locke » répond que le livre a été écrit après son temps. Après avoir donné un bref résumé du livre, Sawyer prend une arme à feu et la pointe sur « Locke » en lui demandant ce qui arriverait s'il tire une balle dans la tête de « Locke ». « Locke » répond : « Voyons ça alors ! » Sawyer lui demande qui il est, et « Locke » répond qu'il est pris au piège, et qu’il a été enfermé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelle pas ce que c'est que d'être libre. « Locke » explique qu’il était une fois un homme normal, et qu'il sait ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime. Il demande à Sawyer de continuer de le suivre, parce qu’il est si proche maintenant, que ce serait du gâchis de s’arrêter là. « Locke » et Sawyer arrivent à une falaise au bord de la mer, et « Locke » indique qu'ils doivent descendre. « Locke » propose de passer en premier, contrecarrant ainsi le scepticisme de Sawyer, et descend d'une série de bois et des échelles de corde. Par malchance, un barreau se brise sous les pieds de Sawyer, il doit se raccrocher à l’échelle de corde, se trouvant à côté mais cette dernière se déchire. Heureusement pour Sawyer il n’a pas lâché et « Locke » l’a secouru. Les deux hommes arrivent enfin à une caverne se trouvant à flanc de falaise. thumb|270px|right|« Locke » emmène Sawyer dans une caverne À l’intérieur de la caverne se trouve une balance avec deux pierres en équilibre de chaque coté, une blanche et une noire. « Locke » prend la pierre blanche et la jette dans la mer puis il emmène James plus au fond de la caverne et lui dit que c’est la raison pour laquelle il est ici, qu’ils sont tous ici. Sawyer découvre des noms inscrits sur les murs et sur le plafond de la caverne. Tous les noms sont précédés par un nombre et la plupart sont barrés. Il dit à Sawyer que l'homme qui les a écrits se prénommait Jacob. Sawyer lui demande pourquoi il a utilisé le passé, « Locke » lui dit que Jacob est mort hier. Et il ajoute qu'il n'est pas trop troublé par sa mort. Il fait remarquer que les noms ne sont pas tous barrés. Sawyer trouve « 23 - Shephard » sur le mur. « Locke » poursuit en montrant d'autres noms sur le mur. Il lui montre « 8 - Reyes », « 16 - Jarrah », « 42 - Kwon » (il dit qu'il ne sait pas si c'est pour Sun ou Jin), « 4 - Locke », en expliquant que toutes les personnes dont les noms sont marqués ont été touchées par Jacob à un moment donné de leur vie avant de venir sur l'île. Interrogés sur les numéros qui précèdent les noms, « Locke » lui répond en souriant que Jacob adorait les nombres. En voyant « 15 – Ford » sur le mur, Sawyer dit qu'il n'a jamais rencontré Jacob. « Locke » explique qu’à un moment donné de sa vie, Jacob est venu à lui lorsqu’il était vulnérable ou malheureux, l’a manipulé, et tiré des cordes comme si il était une marionnette et de ce fait les choix qu’il a pensé faire n'ont jamais été vraiment les siens, c’était Jacob qui décidait à sa place, il l’a poussé jusqu’à l'île. « Locke » lui dit que Jacob a fait tout cela pour que les personnes dont les noms sont marqués viennent sur l’île pour la protéger, qu’ils sont des candidats. Il explique à Sawyer qu’il a trois options possibles : * La première option est de ne rien faire. C'est-à-dire ignorer qu’il est un candidat, et faire comme si de rien n’était. Et probablement son nom sera barré. Il barre alors le nom de Locke. * La deuxième option est d’accepter sa mission et protéger l’île. Quand Sawyer lui demande de protéger l’île de quoi, « Locke » insiste sur le fait que la réponse est « Rien ! ». Il dit que cette île n’a pas besoin d’être protégée, qu’elle n’est qu’une simple île maudite. * La troisième option est qu’ils partent ensemble hors de l’île. « Locke » demande alors à Sawyer s'il est prêt à rentrer chez lui. Sawyer répond : « Oh que oui ! » ''Flash-sideways'' 22 septembre 2004 Alors qu'il se gare dans son allée, la plateforme pour fauteuil roulant de se bloque, l'empêchant de descendre. Il est alors forcé de rouler hors de la plateforme, mais il tombe de sa chaise et l'arrosage automatique se met en marche. Il se résigne et rit même du ridicule de la situation. se précipite pour venir l'aider à se relever. A la maison, John est dans son bain. Helen parle au téléphone à propos d'un mariage. Elle rejoint ensuite John pour lui proposer, face aux difficultés, un mariage éclair avec juste ses parents et le père de John. Après avoir trouvé la carte de dans la poche de Locke, Helen lui demande instamment de rencontrer ce chirurgien spécialiste de la colonne vertébrale car pour elle, cette rencontre est liée au destin. 23 septembre 2004 A son retour au bureau à la compagnie de boîtes, Locke est confronté à son patron, , qui l'interroge sur son voyage d'affaires. Il sait qu'il a manqué une conférence à Sydney. Locke préfère mentir en expliquant qu'à cause du décalage horaire, il avait dû annuler ce rendez-vous. Cependant, Randy rétorque qu'il sait que Locke n'a assisté à aucune conférence et qu'il s'est rendu à Sydney, aux frais de la société pour un intérêt personnel. Locke tente de négocier mais rien n'y fait, Randy le licencie. Sur le parking, Locke s'approche de sa fourgonnette mais ne parvient pas à déployer la plate-forme pour son fauteuil car un Hummer jaune est stationné trop près de lui. En effet, le véhicule de John n'était pas garé sur l'emplacement handicapé. Il frappe alors sur le Hummer et met en route l'alarme. Le propriétaire du véhicule sort du bâtiment : il s'agit de . Ce dernier se présente comme étant le propriétaire de la société. John lui explique qu'il vient d'être licencié par Randy. Hugo, qui ne semble pas beaucoup l'apprécier, attrape alors le bloc note de John dans ses affaires et lui note un numéro de téléphone. Il précise qu'il possède également une agence d'intérim qui sera en mesure de lui fournir un nouveau travail. À l'agence d'intérim, une demande à John avec quel animal il s'identifie le plus. Devant le silence de John, elle lui demande s'il est une personne sociable. John ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de cet interrogatoire lui demande à rencontrer sa responsable : il s'agit de ]. John s'obstine à lui demander à être recruté pour un emploi dans le bâtiment. Rose tente alors de lui expliquer que l'expérience n'est pas le problème mais qu'il doit être réaliste et accepter car elle-même est atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale. Dans son combat, elle est passée elle aussi par un état de déni mais maintenant elle s'est décidé à vivre. Elle parvient ainsi à calmer John. 24 septembre 2004 John se réveille chez lui, se prépare et se décide à téléphoner au bureau du Dr Shephard. Mais, au moment où la réceptionniste décroche, il change d'avis et raccroche. Au même moment, Helen rentre dans la pièce et le questionne. Locke se décide alors à lui annoncer qu'il s'est fait licencier mais est interrompu car un coursier mandaté par Oceanic Airlines lui ramène sa mallette égarée. John demande à Helen d'ouvrir celle-ci qui contient une collection de couteaux. Il lui explique donc qu'il ne s'est pas rendu en Australie pour une conférence de travail mais pour effectuer un circuit-aventure. Malheureusement, les organisateurs ont refusé qu'il accompagne le groupe. Il était alors en colère et refusait qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Il conclut alors en précisant qu'il accepte sa condition et demande à sa fiancée de ne pas s'attendre à un miracle. Helen lui répond qu'elle a déjà obtenu son miracle en le trouvant. John travaille maintenant comme professeur remplaçant dans une école secondaire. Après avoir entraîné des élèves durant un cours d'éducation sportive, il enseigne la biologie à une autre classe et choisit le chapitre « le système reproductif humain ». Il rejoint ensuite la salle des professeurs. A l'intérieur, il fait la connaissance du professeur d'histoire européenne, . Anecdotes Général *La forme du Monstre est visible brièvement dans le reflet de la fenêtre de l'ancienne maison de Sawyer et Juliet aux Baraquements. *Dans la salle des professeurs à l'école où Locke remplace un professeur, on peut apercevoir au fond sur un mur une bannière sur laquelle est écrit : « Live in the present, plan for the future » (« Vivez le présent, préparez le futur ») *Sur le t-shirt d'Helen sont imprimées deux phrases en chinois : **Sur la gauche on lit « 精神啟示 » qui signifie « révélation pour/pour l'esprit ». **Sur la droite on lit « 喚醒的靈魂 » qui signifie « l'âme qui se réveille ». *La question qui est posée à Locke au sujet de l'animal auquel il s'identifierait est une question que le Projet DHARMA posait lors des tests de recrutement, comme vu dans Mysteries Of The Universe. *À l'intérieur de la caverne, près de la balance où sont posées les pierres noires et blanches, se trouve un petit instrument de musique à corde, similaire à une guitare mais ayant plus la forme d'un luth. Notes sur la production *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ken Leung (Miles) et Evangeline Lilly (Kate) n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack) et Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) n'apparaissent que dans des scènes tirées de et . **Mark Pellegrino apparaît en tant que Jacob dans des scènes tirées de et . *Katey Sagal (Helen Norwood) apparaît pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de la saison 2 . *Suzanne Krull (Lynn Karnoff) apparaît pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de la saison 3 . *Une photographie aperçue sur le bureau de Locke montrant celui-ci avec est un accessoire utilisé précédemment dans Bourdes et erreurs de continuité *Richard n'est pas surpris de voir Sawyer en 2007, bien qu'il les « a tous vus mourir » alors qu'ils étaient en 1977. *Quand Locke revient à son bureau et pose sa tête sur sa main sa montre est arrêtée à 11:05:15. *Lorsque Locke s'interroge sur le fait d'appeler ou non le bureau de Jack pour la consultation gratuite qu'il lui a proposée, différentes versions de la carte professionnelle de Jack sont visibles. *On aperçoit une petite lumière rouge clignotante dans la caverne vers la 35e minute. **Le plafond du studio utilisé pour la caverne est clairement visible après que « Locke » dit : « Ceci, James, est ce pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ». *La mer, visible depuis l'entrée de la caverne, est calme bien qu'on entende toujours le son des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise. Thèmes récurrents *Dans cette réalité, le vernis à ongles d' est noir. *Dans cette réalité, les chaussettes de sont noires alors que dans celle originelle elles étaient blanches. *« Locke » retire une pierre blanche posée sur une balance se trouvant à la caverne, faisant pencher la balance du côté d'une pierre noire. *Alors qu'il est dans la baignoire, Locke boit dans un mug noir et blanc. Derrière celui-ci se trouve une bouteille de shampoing blanche avec un bouchon noir. **Locke ne veut pas appeler Jack, mais Helen lui dit que « c'est peut être le destin. » *À la caverne, il est révélé que les noms des six principaux survivants du vol Oceanic 815 sont liés aux nombres de l'Équation de Valenzetti. *Le téléphone que Locke utilise pour appeler le bureau de est noir et blanc. *Locke est fiancée à Helen. *Le corps de Locke est enfin enterré. * possède la compagnie de laquelle Locke a été licencié. *« Locke » déclare que Jacob est responsable d'avoir amené les survivants sur l'île. Il dit aussi à Sawyer que les choix qu'ils pensent avoir faits sont en fait le résultat de l'intervention de Jacob. * est un professeur d'histoire européenne à l'école où Locke effectue un remplacement. **À l'école où travaille John, au début du cours, ce dernier ouvre le livre au chapitre 4. * est responsable d'une agence d'intérim détenu par Hugo Reyes. *Ben dit que John Locke était un homme meilleur que ce qu'il sera jamais et qu'il est désolé de l'avoir tué. *Quand Ilana lui demande qui a tué Jacob, Ben lui répond que c'est « Locke » qui l'a fait. *Un jeune garçon apparait à « Locke » et à James. *Sawyer parlait avec Richard quand « Locke » est parti à la poursuite du jeune garçon. Quand celui-ci revient, il demande à James avec qui il parlait. James lui ment et répond « à personne ». *Locke ment à sa fiancée et à son en disant qu'il participait à une conférence, mais il est allé faire son circuit aventure. *Ben ment à Ilana en lui disant que c'est John qui a tué Jacob, alors qu'il est le véritable assassin. Références culturelles *''Search and Destroy'' : James Ford écoute cette chanson de The Stooges qui comprend les paroles « I am the world's forgotten boy; the one who searches, searching to destroy » et « I'm the runaway son of a nuclear A-bomb ». The Stooges est un groupe de rock américain formé en 1967 à Ann Arbor dans le Michigan et cette chanson figure sur l'album Raw Power sorti en 1973. *''Des souris et des hommes'' : James semble considérer le fait de tuer « Locke » de la même manière que George tue son ami Lennie dans ce roman écrit en 1937 par John Steinbeck. Sawyer annonce son idée de lui tirer une balle dans la tête après avoir indiqué que Steinbeck est son auteur favori. *'Allégorie de la caverne' : La caverne à laquelle « Locke » emmène Sawyer peut être une référence à ce concept philosophique attribué à Platon. L'idée que des gens vivent leur vie et se fassent des idées qui se sont pas représentatives de la réalité transparaît dans la vision de « Locke » selon laquelle Jacob aurait manipulé tous ceux qu'il a emmenés sur l'île. *''Charlie et la Chocolaterie'' : Jacob manipule les gens sur l'île qui sont des candidats potentiels pour lui succéder et il n'en reste que cinq après la mort de Locke. Dans le roman, Willy Wonka invite cinq enfants à venir visiter sa chocolaterie, ceci n'étant qu'un moyen déguisé pour trouver un remplaçant. *'Échelle de Jacob' : Sawyer et « Locke » descendent l'« échelle de Jacob » et arrivent à la caverne précédemment occupée par Jacob. Une échelle de Jacob a une signification dans le Judaïsme et le Christianisme, revêtant plusieurs interprétations, parmi lesquelles l'échelle est un pont entre le Paradis et la Terre. *''Un chant de Noël'' : Quand « Locke » se présente à James, il lui demande pourquoi sa présence ne le gène pas. Ford insiste qu'il se moque éperdument de savoir si « Locke » est mort ou s'il est le Fantôme des Noëls passés. Celui-ci est un personnage de ce roman du XIXe siècle écrit par Charles Dickens et dans lequel les thèmes principaux sont un personnage influent retenus par des chaines, la rédemption et le voyage dans le temps par le rêve. *''Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue'' : Le fait qu'une petite musique est diffusée lorsqu'Ilana place les cendres de Jacob dans un petit sac rappelle la première scène des Aventuriers de l'arche perdue où Indiana Jones estime le poids du sable contenu dans le sac pour remplacer l'idole en or. *''Star Trek : La Nouvelle Génération'' : Dans l'un des flash-sideways, (alors un professeur chauve dans un fauteuil roulant) demande à boire du thé Earl Grey. Étant donné que les producteurs sont fanas de science-fiction, cela est vraisemblablement un clin d'œil de leur part à Sir Patrick Stewart, qui interprète le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard (qui demandait toujours du thé Earl Grey et était chauve) ainsi que le professeur Xavier (un professeur chauve dans un fauteuil roulant). *'Stigmates' : Le mystérieux garçon montrant ses bras ensanglantés est une réminiscence de Jésus se présentant à l'Apôtre Thomas (Jean 20.25-28) Techniques littéraires *Helen porte un t-shirt « Paix et Karma » allant dans le sens de la philosophie « c'est le destin » de Locke. *Richard, qui a menti a Juliet pour qu'elle rejoigne les Autres, déclare que « Locke » ment à Sawyer pour qu'il le suive. *« Locke » crie « Ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! » au mystérieux garçon dans la jungle. Une phrase que le vrai Locke disait fréquemment. *Richard dit à « Locke » : « Je ne vais nulle part avec toi. » *Hurley offre un autre travail à Locke après qu'il est licencié et lui dit que tout va bien se passer. Le premier plan suivant après cette scène montre John Locke, mort. *Dans les deux réalités, Ben reconnaît les bonnes qualités de Locke : dans la chronologie originelle, lors de son enterrement, il prononce un discours émouvant à son égard ; dans la chronologie alternative il considère l'envie de Earl Grey de Locke comme étant la marque d'un gentleman. *Dans la réalité alternative, Locke se lie d'aimité avec Benjamin Linus. Ce dernier l'a tué dans la réalité originelle. *Sous l'apparence de Locke, le Monstre « recrute », tandis que le vrai Locke doit aller voir un recruteur. *« Locke » dit que l'île se portera parfaitement bien sans Jacob ni Sawyer. Dans la chronologie présentée dans les flash-sideways ce n'est pas le cas, elle se trouve sous l'eau. *Rousseau a précédemment décrit le Monstre comme étant un système de sécurité protégeant l'île. Il affirme maintenant que l'île ne nécessite aucune sorte de protection. Lieux de tournage * L'intérieur de la statue : * La plage de la statue : * Le cimetière de la plage : Papailoa Beach. * La jungle traversée par « Locke » : * Les baraquements : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La falaise : * La grotte : * La maison de Locke et Helen : Alelo Street. * La compagnie de boîtes où Locke travaille : * Le parking de la compagnie où Locke fait la connaissance de Hurley : Gentry Pacific Design Center. * L'agence d'interim où Locke rencontre Rose : * Le lycée où Locke enseigne et rencontre Ben : Waipahu High School. Épisodes de référence *Locke qui sourit alors que l'arrosage automatique se met en marche rappelle la façon dont il a souri à l'arrivée de la pluie, inclus le fait qu'il portait la même chemise. *Quand il lui est demandé la raison pour laquelle il se trouve sur l'île, Sawyer rétorque que c'est parce que son avion c'est écrasé, son radeau a explosé et que l'hélicoptère dans lequel il se trouvait transportait trop de personnes. *L'explication que donne « Locke » sur la raison du crash du vol Oceanic 815 est une réminiscence de l'explication que Locke a donnée à Jack avant d'ouvrir la Trappe : « Nous avons été amenés ici pour un but, pour une raison, tous. Chacun d'entre nous a été amené ici pour une raison. ... L'île nous a amenés ici. ... l'île t'a choisi, Jack. C'est le destin. » *La mallette des couteaux de Locke lui est retournée. *On voit Hurley visiter la compagnie de boîtes dans laquelle il détient la majeure partie des parts. *Locke a une photographie de son et lui chassant ensemble sur le mur de son espace de travail. *Rose dit à Locke qu'elle a un cancer en phase terminale. *Sawyer dit à Richard qu'il a déjà été au Temple. *Sawyer dit à « Locke » que Des souris et des hommes est son livre préféré. *Dans les flash-sideways, l' était la diseuse de bonne aventure dans la chronologie originale. *Richard sort de la jungle, avec les mains en l'air, pour emmener un des passagers du vol Oceanic 815 avec lui. *« Locke » assure à Sawyer que l'île n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. Jack a déclaré la même chose à Locke 3 ans auparavant. * Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à enterrer Locke, Ben avoue que c'est lui qui l'a tué. *Hurley conduit le même Hummer jaune que celui qu'il conduit dans la chronologie originale. *« Locke » considère que ce dernier est responsable de la présence des survivants sur l'île, tout comme il l'a autrefois accusé d'avoir amené l'équipage du Rocher Noir. *Alors que « Locke » explique à Sawyer comment Jacob manipule les gens, les interactions de Jacob hors de l'île avec Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke et Sawyer sont montrées brièvement. *Le dialogue entre « Locke » et Sawyer rappelle une conversation que ce dernier a eu avec Ben au sujet de Des souris et des hommes. *Locke dit à Helen que Jack lui a donné sa carte quand ils se sont parlés au service des bagages perdus à l'aéroport. Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles Image:Episode_4_saison_6_franck.jpg Image:Épisod_4_sasion_6_ben.jpg Image:Episod_4_saison_6_ben_et_ilana.jpg Image:Ben_et_ilana_6X04.jpg Image:Bureau_locke_6X04.jpg Image:Episod_4_saison_6_ben_et_ilana.jpg Image:Épisod_4_sasion_6_ben,ilana_sun_et_franck.jpg Image:Épisode_4_Saison_6_ben.jpg Image:Épisode_4_saison_6_franck,locke_et_sun.jpg Image:Épisode_4_saison_6_ilana.jpg Image:Locke_6X04.jpg Image:Locke_6x04_(2).jpg Image:Locke_Réalité_alternative.jpg Image:Ilana_6X04.jpg Captures d'écran Image:Lost_6X04_(3).png Image:Lost_6X04_(7).png Image:Lost_6X04_(16).png Image:Lost_6X04_(24).png Image:LOST_6X04_(27).png Image:LOST_6X04_(32).png Image:LOST_6X04_(25).png Image:Lost_6X04_(11).png Image:LOST_6X04_(36).png Image:LOST_6X04_(26).png Image:Lost_6X04_(13).png Image:LOST_6X04_(34).png Image:Lost_6X04_(15).png ar:البديل en:The Substitute nl:The Substitute ru:Заместитель Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Flash-sideways de Locke